U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0180730 to Foster et al. is directed toward a device for sensing an acoustic signal. The device includes a flexible portion including a laser active region having an emitted wavelength that varies according to a mechanical force acting on the flexible portion, and including a flexible support member operable to flex or bend according to the acoustic signal. The flexible portion is coupled with the support member so as to cause the flexible portion to flex or bend in accordance with the support member, thereby changing the emitted wavelength of the laser active region of the flexible portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,680,363 to Wakahara et al. (“Wakahara”) is directed toward an optical fiber pressure sensor capable of detecting a more minute pressure change. A base film is formed with a through hole passing through first and second surfaces. An optical fiber is fixed to the base film at a region other than the Fiber Bragg Grating (FBG) portion, such that the FBG portion is positioned on the through hole in plan view. The optical fiber pressure sensor is attached to an object body such that the second surface of the base film is closely attached to a surface of the object body directly or indirectly.